Draco and Ginny
by SlytherinAngel
Summary: The title says it all. Normally I am a H/G shipper, but some of these stories have gone to my head. I wrote this at midnight. It took me four hours. Okay, so I wasn't JUST doing this. (Slight cussing) This is just some wierd G/D thing. I know it's not don


Draco and Ginny  
  
* A/N: What has gotten into me?! I am actually writing a Draco/Ginny fic! My brain is clogged. *   
  
I, Ginny Weasley, am fifteen years old, and in my fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was the end of year feast, but it was almost over.   
  
I sat with my friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, and my older brother Ron. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were in their sixth year, going into their seventh.   
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up from the table in front and announced, "All of the upcoming sixth and seventh years please stay behind after the feast is over. There is an important matter I wish to discuss with you." With that, he sat down and the dessert appeared on the four long tables.  
  
Soon, the Great Hall was deserted, save the sixth and seventh years, and Professor Dumbledore stood again.  
  
"My dear students, I know that all of you have signed up for the new student summer program. I have rented flats for you in muggle London and surrounding towns. You will be partnered boy-girl. There is a list of partners in the Entrance Hall, if you will view them to find your partner, address, telephone number, and so forth. You are dismissed."   
  
I ran into the Entrance Hall, and managed to be one of the first people there. As I read the list, I saw:  
  
Brown, LavenderThomas, Dean  
Granger, HermioneWeasley, Ronald  
Patil, ParvatiFinnigan, Seamus   
Patil, PadmaPotter, Harry  
  
Well, I hadn't gotten Harry. I just hope I didn't get Colin Creevy. Aha! My name!   
  
Weasley, GinnyMalfoy, Draco  
  
No! This cannot be happening! Why wasn't he with Pansy Parkinson? I looked at the list and saw:  
  
Parkinson, PansyCreevy, Colin  
  
  
I didn't know who I felt more sorry for.   
  
Woah, woah, woah! What about me? I got stuck with Draco Malfoy! I didn't know what could be worse.   
  
"So, Weasley, you and I have to live together? What a living hell this will be." Malfoy whispered in my ear. He laughed and walked away with Crabbe and Goyle.   
  
"So, who'd you get?" Hermione asked. She was totally oblivious to what had just happened.   
  
"Draco Malfoy," I said through clenched teeth. Hermione gasped.   
  
"Oh my gosh, does Ron know?"   
  
"No, and I don't expect him to find out." She took the hint.   
  
"We'd better go and tell them before they come over and look." She looked at the chart. "Oh, no. Not Ron! What a lovely summer this will be. All we're going to do is fight, and I am sick of fighting! If only your brother…if he just…" I turned slowly.   
  
"You like him, don't you?" I asked, my face showing complete understanding. "You like him! Why didn't I see it before! That explains everything!" Hermione stuttered.  
  
"N-no, w-why would you think that? I-I mean, I j-just…" She blushed, and a voice said suddenly, "So who am I with?"  
  
It was Ron. I never knew Hermione could go that shade of pink. "R-Ron! Well, you…you an-and I are…we'relivingtogether." She said in a rush, and bowed her head and ran up the stairs.  
  
Ron was totally stumped, typical guy. "What was that about?" Harry shook his head and went to check his name. He must have seen mine, because his mouth dropped in a look of horror. I elbowed him in the ribs and he closed his mouth.  
  
"Shall we go upstairs now?" I asked. We headed to the portrait hole.   
  
As Ron said the password, (chicken livers), Harry pulled me aside.  
  
"Are you going to tell Ron?" He asked.  
  
"Are you crazy! Do you have any idea what he would do? It's best if he doesn't know. Please don't tell him, please!" I begged.  
  
"Alright," he nodded. "But if he finds out, it's not my fault. I'm not promising anything." Harry turned to the portrait hole and climbed in, and I followed.  
  
I came in to see Hermione sitting at one of the tables, scribbling something in a little blue book, and Ron pacing around the fireplace.  
  
"Don't we have to pack?" I asked timidly. Hermione nodded, a little too quickly if you asked me, and ran up the stairs to the girl's dorm. Ron stopped pacing to whisper something to Harry, and they both walked to the boy's staircase.  
  
"Well, thanks a lot guys." I muttered, and I ran to my own dorm.  
  
I packed all of my Hogwarts things. My books, cauldron, pictures of family, journal, quills, and my robes all went into my trunk. When I was done, I sat down on my bed and looked around. The beds were stripped, the curtains gone, the wardrobe empty, and everything else signified that I was leaving.   
  
Now, normally, I wouldn't be so sentimental, but then again, normally I wouldn't be leaving to live with Malfoy for the summer. I sighed and lay back on my bed, my knees dangling off of the edge.   
  
A knock on the door jerked me out of my thoughts. "Ginny, can I come in?"  
  
"Sure." Harry opened the door and came to sit on my bed. "Please shut my door." I asked, and he went to close it. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem. I just wanted to see how you were doing. I'm a procrastinator. I always wait until the last minute to do something. How about you?" He lay next to me.  
  
"I don't know. It depends on what's waiting. If there's something I want to do, I'll hurry. But if there's something that I don't want to do, I wait. I'm exhausted."  
  
"Do you want to come and sleep in the common room with us?" Harry asked, turning his head to face me. I turned mine, too.  
  
"Sure. Who is going to be down there?"  
  
"Just Ron, Hermione, me, and you. Still wanna come?" He smiled.  
  
"Of course. Just let me change." I got up and went to my trunk.  
  
"Okay." Harry said nonchalantly, and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"You have to leave, you know." I smiled.  
  
"Oh, right, sorry." He left the room and shut my door.   
  
When I went down to the common room, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all laying in their sleeping bags, which were in a circle so that they faced each other.   
  
"Hey Ginny." Hermione said. "Come lay next to me." So I went and conjured a sleeping bag and pillow, and lay in the circle.   
  
We were silent for a time, and I sighed. "I'm going to miss this place."  
  
"What are you talking about, Ginny? You still have two more years here." Ron said.  
  
"I know, but it's just so great here. It's like home. I hate to admit this, but it's more like home than the Burrow. Or maybe it's equal. Well, whatever it is, we always take advantage of it. I mean, we never think twice about the portraits, or the suites of armor. Hogwarts wouldn't be the same to us with out Snape, or McGonagall, or even Neville! Some things we take for granted, like they're going to be around here forever, but they won't be. We need to do things now, while we can, before it's too late, or else life will pass us by, leaving us to think about what we could have done. The only way to find out what will happen is to do it and get it over with. That way, you can never say you didn't try."   
  
Hermione looked like she was about to cry; Ron looked pretty sad; and Harry just nodded silently.  
  
"Enjoy this while you can, guys." He said. "Two years from now we won't be able to do this. We'll have jobs, and we might not see each other for a long time."  
  
Hermione wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. "You're both right, Ginny. Harry, go get your invisibility cloak." She ran up to her room, and came back down with a small bag.   
  
Harry was mortally confused, but he got the cloak nonetheless. Hermione motioned for me to come with her, and said that we'd be right back.  
  
She swung the portrait hole open, and luckily the Fat Lady was off visiting some other portrait.  
  
"Hermione," I hissed. "What are we doing? What is in that bag?"   
  
"We're going to make Filch's last school day a nightmare. You'll see what's in the bag in a moment."  
  
We made our way to the Great Hall, where Hermione took out the bag. Inside were ten or eleven dungbombs, two spray paint cans, a few Filibuster's fireworks, and some Ton Tongue Toffees.   
  
She took a black spray paint can and wrote S-N-A-P-E I-S A L-I-Z-A-R-D.   
  
"Snape is a lizard? I thought everyone knew that already." I said, trying to stifle a laugh.   
Hermione giggled and said, "I know, I just thought they'd like a reminder."  
  
When she had finished writing, I drew a large cross-eyed lizard with the green spray paint. Then we put a toffee under it and ran back to the common room.  
  
The Fat Lady was back, so we said the password quickly and she swung open.  
  
"What did you guys do?" Harry asked, looking up from the chess game he was playing with Ron.   
  
Hermione smiled and said simply, "You'll see."  
  
"'Mione, I never knew you could be so…" I searched for the right word.   
  
"Devious?" She said helpfully. "Cunning, daring, evil? I know. It's something I don't share with a lot of people."   
  
Ron beat Harry in chess, and decided he was going to go to sleep. It was, after all, almost midnight. We got into our sleeping bags, said goodnight, and fell asleep in front of the fire.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning was the busiest last day I'd had for a long time. Hermione woke me up at seven thirty and helped me carry my bags down.   
  
The whole common room was alive with people getting the last of their things ready. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and I barley made it out alive, but we managed to get to the Great Hall for Dumbledore's speech.  
  
"I have enjoyed this year immensely." He said smiling. People were laughing at the drawing Hermione and I made last night. "I will hope to see most of you next year, and for all of the sixth and seventh years, I hope you have an enjoyable summer." We ate breakfast in the Great Hall, then hurried to catch a carriage to Hogsmeade.   
  
Once inside our compartment and the train had started to move, Ron brought up the conversation- the student summer program.  
  
"So, Harry, you got stuck with Padma?" Harry nodded. "Yeah, I did. I'd trade anyone anytime. Hell, I'd even trade Malfoy." He and Hermione and I laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ron asked. "Nothing, nothing." Hermione said, although she was still laughing.  
  
"How are you and Hermione going to survive the summer, Ron? I mean, with you two liking each other so much…I mean, uh, fighting each other so much." Harry asked. Ron and Hermione went red.   
  
Ron was about to argue when there was a knock on the door.   
  
Malfoy came in. His eyes were sparkling, as if he was about to make trouble.  
  
"Don't, Malfoy." I said warningly. He shut his mouth in surprise. "I know you were going to make a crack about my family, so just shut up before some one gets hurt."  
  
"I just wanted a word, Weasley. Out in the hall, perhaps?" He gestured to the door.  
  
"Fine," I hissed, and got up and opened the door. Not before shoving Malfoy into a seat, however. He got up and came into the hall. I shut the door.  
  
"I see you haven't told your brother."  
  
"About what?" I asked, leaning against the door.  
  
"About us having to live together. He would have pounced on me the second I came into that compartment. I'm not that retarded, Weasley."  
  
"Why am I out here, Malfoy?"  
  
"We're going to have some ground rules. First-" I broke him off.  
  
"Not now, later. When we get to our flat. We're nearly there. We just have to drive there. And I'll be driving. I have the directions, and they key. It would be no use to get there before me." I opened the door and sat next to Hermione. Harry and Ron were arguing about something or other, and so she whispered, "What did he want?"   
  
"Ground rules."  
  
"Well? What did he say?"  
  
"Nothing. I wouldn't let him start. I told him that we'd talk about it at the flat, or house, or whatever we end up having. You see, I have the key, so he wouldn't be able to get in."  
  
"You are good, Ginny."  
  
"I know." We smiled evilly and looked at the boys, who were looking at us. "What? We're just talking." Ron shrugged and started fighting with Harry again.  
  
"You better ask him out, Hermi."  
  
"Ask who out?"  
  
"Ron, you moron! I'll give you six galleons if you do."  
  
"Six galleons? Alright, Ginny, you got yourself a deal." We shook hands.  
  
  
Ten minutes later, we reached the station. We got our bags and trunks and headed out to get our cars. Professor Dumbledore knew what he was doing, all right. For being in the student summer program, we got cars, a home, money for food, clothes, etc., and all that good stuff.  
  
When we were out of the barrier, Ron and Hermione said goodbye to Harry and me, and went to their car, (a jeep). Harry found Padma, and they headed off to their car. I waited for Malfoy for about two more seconds, then went to my car, which was also a jeep.   
  
Malfoy was waiting next to it, his bags already in the back. "It's about time you got here, Weasel." He drawled.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy." I took unlocked the doors and started the car. A slip of paper told me where my house was, and how to get there. Draco turned on the radio to some muggle station, decided it was no good, and turned it off. I shook my head.  
  
"What?" he asked.   
  
"Nothing, it's just that you are totally hopeless. Just like the rest of the male population," I added under my breath.   
  
  
When I finally figured out where we lived, I was in shock. It was a tall, four-story mansion. Draco looked at it, then went to get his trunk.   
  
I grabbed my trunk and went to the front door. A note posted there said:  
  
  
  
Dear Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy,  
  
I just wanted to let you know that you will have the bottom floor. It consists of only one bedroom, and I am sorry about the inconvenience. The top floors are being remodeled, so you cannot go up.   
There is a kitchen, electricity, food, and everything else you'll need. If you need any money, there is a black folder in the top drawer of the dresser with some in it.   
The telephone is plugged in- just to let you know. A directory of all the students who are in this year's summer program. I hope you have a wonderful summer!  
  
~Professor Dumbledore  
  
"One bedroom! That's it!" Malfoy cried. I ignored him than opened the door.   
  
Inside was a large staircase, a library to the left side, and the dining room to the right. I set my trunk down in the library and went to explore the rest of the floor.   
  
The kitchen was small, but quaint, and it opened into a small living room. The living room had a fireplace and two desks next to it. A small round table was in the parlor, and a couch, a wicker rocking chair, and a small wicker coffee table stood in front of the fire.  
  
The other side of the kitchen had two arch doorways, but with no doors in them. Going through the arches, there was a family room, with a large screen t.v., surround-sound speaker system, a fireplace, a couch, a small wooden coffee table, and two French doors.   
  
"Nice place," Draco commented, coming up behind me. "I'm starving."  
  
"Me too. What would you like for dinner?"  
  
"Um, pasta. Spaghetti. With red sauce, and meatballs."  
  
I turned to stare at him. "All right." I said finally. "I give up. One spaghetti with red sauce coming up."  
  
"What about the meatballs," he fake whined. "Sorry, it takes too long."   
  
I opened the refrigerator door and pulled out some onions, bell peppers, and other things I'd add to my sauce. I lay them out on the counter, went to the pantry, and got out a package of the noodles. A pot was pulled from the cupboard under the stove and some water set to boil.  
  
"Are you a good cook, Ginny?" Malfoy asked.   
  
"I guess so. I've done it a lot, because mum sometimes went with dad on his 'work', and I was left to cook for my brothers. Growing brothers, mind you. That's a lot of food. And since when did you decide to call me Ginny and not Weasel or Weasley?"  
  
I poured the noodles into the water and resumed my chopping.  
  
"It's part of my ground rules. We have to call each other by our first names. That means you have to call me Draco." He shuddered.   
  
"What, don't you like your name?" I asked.  
  
"Not really. It means dragon, and I'm really not the dragon type. I think my name should have been something like, Hubert, or Bob, or something." He came up behind me and took a finger-full of my sauce. I smacked his hand.  
  
"You don't eat until it's done. Now, go be useful and set the table." As he was putting the silverware next to the plates, he asked, "Does Ron know?"   
  
"About what?"  
  
"About us living together. Have you told him yet?"  
  
"Nope," I said, pouring the spaghetti into a strainer. "Why do you ask?"   
  
"Just wondering. Granger and Potter know, right?"  
  
"It's Hermione and Harry, Draco, and yes, they know."  
  
"Who did they get stuck with?"  
  
"Well, Harry got stuck with Padma Patil, and Hermione got stuck with Ron." I carried the noodles and the sauce over to the table and sat down. "Drinks!" I said, jumping up again. "What do you want?" I looked in the fridge. "There's water, coke, root beer, and milk."  
  
"Milk, please." I gave him a glass of milk and got myself a coke.   
  
"Hope you like it!" I said, and served him some pasta. He took the sauce and poured it all over his plate. "Hey, save some for me, please! I want some too, you know." Draco gave it to me, and started eating.   
  
"Fis is reawwy gowd," he told me with is mouth full.   
  
"Close your mouth." He did.  
  
  
After dinner was done and the dishes put away, the phone rang.   
  
"I'll get it!" I called, and ran to pick it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Ginny? It's me, Hermione."  
  
"Hey Hermi! What's up?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. We have a really nice house in a town just off of yours. It's really pretty. I did something really dumb, just a couple of hours ago. You see, Ron was hungry and I offered to cook, but he said it was okay, you know. He's got it all under control. So…"  
  
"Hermione, you didn't! He can't cook! Are you crazy!" I squealed.   
  
"I did! After nearly setting the whole house on fire, I convinced him we'd better just go out and eat. We just got home, and I wanted to see how you were doing. Is everything okay with…?" She trailed off.  
  
"Yes. Everything is fine. He's really not that bad. He wanted me to make him spaghetti and meatballs. It was so cute! So I did. This totally sucks. We got this four-story mansion, right? Only problem is that the top three floors are being remodeled, and we're not allowed to go up there. There's only one bedroom down here, so I don't know what we're going to do. OW!"   
  
Something grabbed my ankles and pulled my feet out from under me. I landed on my butt, the phone still in my hands.   
  
"Hermi, I got to go. I'll call you later. Bye." I reached up and set the phone down.  
  
I looked over and saw Draco wearing a sheet over his head like a bonnet, and it was tied under his chin.  
  
"Shh, we have to be quiet. There's a monster over there. I'm going to kill it." He was sprawled out on the floor. What a five year old!  
  
"Okay, Draco, you just go over there and fight that evil monster." I said, trying not to laugh.   
  
"I'll be back!" He whispered, and slithered over to the banister. Then he jumped up and yelled at it, "Be gone evil monster!" He threw fake kicks at it, pretended to punch it, and after a few minutes, declared victory. "I win! You suck you stupid monster! Ha Ha!"   
  
I laughed so hard I was crying. He started laughing too, and we were both lying on the floor crying.   
  
"Well," I said ten minutes later. I wiped my eyes. "We'd better get to sleep. Where are we going to sleep? There's only one bed."   
  
"Well, we could both sleep in the bed. Mature adults, of course." He joked.  
  
"Okay." He was stunned.  
  
"I was joking, Ginny."  
  
"I know, but if neither one of us wants the couch…Mature adults, remember? Now, I'm going to get changed. Be right back."  
  
As I shut the door, I thought, what in the world am I doing! I'm sharing a bed with Draco Malfoy! This cannot be good! I changed into a long tee shirt and flannel pants and went to the kitchen for some water.  
  
Draco was already in his pajamas, just a pair of boxers. His trunk was lying next to the bathroom door.  
  
"I get the right side." He said as I walked in.   
  
"Good, because I get the left. Can you get me a glass?" I asked.  
  
"Sure. Water?"  
  
"Yeah." He handed it to me.   
  
"So what did Hermione say?"  
  
"Ron tried to cook. She said it nearly set the whole house on fire, and so they went out. I don't know what in the world Hermione was thinking." Draco yawned.   
  
"I'm so tired. I'm going to sleep."  
  
"Me too." So we went into the bedroom, where he got on his side, and I got out my hairbrush. He rolled over to face me as I got into the bed and started to brush my hair.  
  
"What?" I asked. Draco just stared at me. "Hello! Earth to Draco! What are you staring at?"  
  
"You're really beautiful, Ginny. Goodnight." He rolled back over and shut out his light. I was slightly shaken. Draco Malfoy just told me I was beautiful. I got the thought of him even possibly liking me out of my mind and finished with my hair.   
  
I turned out my light and got under the covers. I could hear Draco breathing. Was he sleeping? I wondered.   
  
After many minutes of tossing and turning, I finally fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
I sat bolt upright in my bed. I had just had what was by far the worst dream I'd ever had.   
  
I looked over to see if Draco was there, and he wasn't.  
  
I screamed.   
  
Tears were streaming down my face, and I was shaking. I heard someone running to my room, and I yanked my covers up over my head.  
  
"Ginny! What's wrong!" I heard him say. The someone came over and tried to gently pull down the comforter. I let it drop down to my eyes. Draco!  
  
I let go of the covers and latched onto his neck, sobbing. He tried to comfort me.  
  
"It's all right, Ginny, really, it's okay. Come on, you can tell me what happened." He sat down on the bed and rocked me.  
  
"It w-was s-s-s-so bad! T-t-there was V-V-Voldemort, and h-he was t-trying to k-k-k-kill some one! Oh, Draco! It was s-s-s-so awful!"   
  
"It's okay, Ginny, it was only a dream." I looked into his eyes. Draco cupped my face in his hands, and wiped away my tears with his thumbs.   
  
"Draco, how did we become friends so fast?" I asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know. I'm just different, away from home. Away from Crabbe and Goyle, and Pansy. Pansy was so evil! I don't know why I ever liked her. Things change, though. I never thought I'd go head-over-heels for a Weasley!" He laughed.   
  
"Yeah, well, I'm the only girl, so I guess you got lucky, didn't you? It's better than you falling head-over-heels for Ron!" He laughed harder. "I like a girl who can make me laugh. Like you, Ginny. I don't know why I didn't see it before. Probably because I don't see you outside of Hogwarts."  
  
"See what?" I asked.   
  
"See you for who you are, of course. You're not shy little innocent Virginia Weasley, and I guess you never have been. Having that crush on Potter made you very blind, Ginny. You hadn't looked to what you thought is right or wrong, or anything. You liked what Potter liked and hated what Potter hated. You aren't that Ginny anymore, and you need to know that."   
  
One of his hands ran through my hair. I put my hand on his chest.   
  
"Draco, I…" I tried to say.  
  
"What?" I looked away from him.  
  
"Draco, why am I falling for a Slytherin?"  
  
"I don't know, why are you?"  
  
"I don't know! I just…"   
  
"Ginny, you're breaking away from Potter! Just be you. Be the Ginny Weasley I know!" He shook my shoulders as if to get rid of some kind of demon.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"What?" I took his neck and kissed him. He kissed back eagerly. We stayed that way for many minutes.   
  
When we finally broke apart, Draco asked, "So now I know what it's like to kiss a Gryffindor."   
He smiled and kissed me again. "I think we'd better go to sleep."   
  
"I agree. Draco, would you mind if I just lay with you please?"  
  
"Of course." So I lay next to him, my back to his chest, with his arms around me. We fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Ginny, darling, wake up. It's late, come on, get up." Draco nudged me and tried to wake me up.  
  
"Huh?" I said groggily. "Hey babe." I yawned and gave Draco a kiss good morning.   
  
"Hermione's on the phone for you. Come on!" He grabbed my arms and pulled me out of bed.   
  
"Draco!" I whined. "I don't want to get up! It's to early!"  
  
"It's twelve o'clock in the afternoon, Gin. Whatever it is, it's not early." He pulled me over to the phone. I shook a fist at him and said, "Hello?"  
  
"Ginny? It's me. Did you just wake up? Malfoy said you were still asleep."   
  
"Well, I was. I guess I was more tired than I thought. So why'd you call?"  
  
"I just wanted to know if Ron and I could come over for lunch. We have practically no food, and you know how Ron wants to be the cook."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Come on over."  
  
"Okay. Oh, Ginny, bye the way. You owe me six galleons."  
  
"You mean…"  
  
"Yup! This morning, when I woke up. He was so romantic! I'll tell you more later, but right now we want to get ready to come over. Ron still doesn't know, by the way. It might be a little bit of a shock."  
  
"Okay. You'll be here in about how long?"  
  
"At least fifteen minutes. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" I hung up the phone and ran to Draco, who was in the kitchen. "Guess what! Hermione and Ron are together! Oh I could sing! But I won't. Don't worry. Oh but I could! But I won't." Draco shook his head.  
  
"Women," he muttered.   
  
"Hey!" I smacked his shoulder. "Draco, go take a shower."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I told you to. Now go!" He went behind me instead and started to kiss my shoulder.   
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Shower! You can finish that later."  
  
"Okay, okay! I'm going!" Draco went to the bathroom, and in a few minutes I heard the water running.   
  
I went to my bedroom and changed into an old pair of jeans and a blue tank top. I brushed my teeth in the kitchen (as Draco was still in the bathroom), and had just put my hair in a braid when   
  
I heard the doorbell ring.   
  
I opened it and saw Ron and Hermione.   
  
"Hey guys!" I hugged them both. I shut the door and invited them into the kitchen, and Draco came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.   
  
"Honey, you didn't tell me we were going to have guests." He came over and gave me a kiss.   
  
"Well, I meant to. Why else would I tell you to shower?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll go get dressed." He went into the bedroom and shut the door.  
  
Hermione was all right, compared to Ron, who was totally and utterly shocked.   
  
"What in the world was that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What was what?" I went to the fridge to get some sandwich stuff.   
  
"What was what! Ginny, we just saw you kiss Draco Malfoy! What was that about!" she hissed.  
  
"Look, I don't know what you have against Draco and I being a couple, but you need to chill about it. It's not a big deal."   
  
"Hermione, he's mutilated her brain. I'll kill him!" He indeed looked ready to kill something.   
  
"Ron! Calm down! Don't get upset over nothing."  
  
"Upset over nothing! Ginny, you're dating a Slytherin! That's like total betrayal!"  
  
I stood up and looked him straight in the eye and said, "And when you dated that Slytherin girl Blaise Zabini, that wasn't total betrayal? I can date who ever I want to Ron. Even if you don't like it. I'm almost sixteen! I know what I'm doing."  
  
"That was totally different! I…"  
  
"Ron! Let it go." Hermione interrupted. "Ginny has her own rights to date who she pleases. Let her learn from it. You can't always be protective. Just, let it go."  
  
Draco walked in a few seconds later, and seemed oblivious to the fight that had just occurred.   
  
"Hey Gin, can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"I'll be right back, so feel free to take food from us." I winked and followed Draco to the library.   
  
He closed the doors and the curtains on the doors.  
  
I sat in a big cushion-y chair and Draco took the one facing mine.  
  
"I heard you and Ron. Your both right, you know. His dating Blaise was exactly the same, and remember how mad you all were at him? The only difference now is that you are the only girl, and the youngest. Well, the real difference is that you and I love each other. Ron and Blaise only went out for god-knows-why. They didn't care for each other at all.  
  
"I think that both the whole thing is a big shock for him. Both of us living together, and then us going out. If I could have seen what I do now when I was eleven, I would have never been put in Slytherin. I was greedy and evil, and then I met you. God, I wished forever that I could have been with you. For these past two years, Ginny. You changed me, and I thank you so much for that!   
  
"Just let him be the older brother. I love you, Ginny."  
  
"I love you too, Draco." We kissed once then went back to Ron and Hermione. They were sitting at the small round table in the living room talking quietly.   
  
"So, who wants lunch?" I asked.   
  
"I do!" Ron and Draco said at the same time.  
  
"Ah, yes. Wrath of the teenage boys." Hermione said dramatically.   
  
I made some grilled cheese sandwiches (which were Ron's favorite) and some salad, cut up some apples and set it at the table.   
  
"Dig in! If you need anything else tell me. I'm in the I have a new house kind of mode."  
  
"Ginny! Malfoy took my sandwich!" Ron whined.  
  
"It's Draco, Ron. When you are in my house you call people by their names. And Draco, don't take his sandwich. I made it for him not you." I made another one. How in the world Ron thought Draco took his sandwich was a mystery to me. They all were exactly the same!  
  
Hermione came to the stove. "Ginny, when you're done with that, will you please come talk to me? Out on the porch?" I flipped the sandwich and nodded.  
  
I gave Ron his lunch and went to see Hermione out on the back porch.   
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.  
  
"Why are you going out with Draco?" She was staring straight ahead at the fence. (It was at least one hundred feet away)   
  
I was taken aback by such a sudden question. (not) "Because I love him. Because he knows me. He never ignores me, he treats me like a real person. Hermione, I'm happy with him. I don't know why you can't accept that!   
  
"You're happy with Ron, right?" She nodded. "Tell me how you feel when you're around him."  
  
"Well, I feel…complete. Like I can just be myself and not try to be who everyone else wants me to. Like everything is okay, and that I'll be really safe."  
  
"That's how I feel with Draco. Sometimes you have to dig deeper than the surnames and the rumors, and you have to find out who the real person is. A person isn't a rumor, it isn't something you stereotype and judge. You have to learn to accept that person.   
  
"Some people think that they're ugly. I used to think that all of the time. But when you meet that guy who's just for you, he makes you feel beautiful. He tells you that you're the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, and that life wouldn't be the same without you.   
  
"My muggle friend saw a movie once and she told me that it was about a radio vet. Her name was Abby. She was short, well-educated, funny and a really good person in general. She was dedicated to her fans and to her work, and there was no reason why some guy wouldn't go out with her. But men judged her on her looks, and not her personality.   
  
"She had a friend who was a model. Her name was Noel. She was beautiful, a perfect model, well spoken, and all the men loved her. They didn't care if she was funny or anything. They just liked her for her looks.   
  
"You see, Abby met Noel when Noel's boyfriend started telling her she looked fat. He told her to go change into another dress because he didn't want to be seen with something as ugly as her.  
  
"Abby walked up to Noel's boyfriend and said that he'd better leave her alone. No girl should be treated that way. After that, the two girls became really good friends.  
  
"Now, a man called on the radio and said that a dog was on roller skates. He was a photographer, and as you know, Abby was a vet who had a radio show. She told him how to get the skates off of the dog, and a few days later he came to the radio station.  
  
"Abby freaked out because she thought he was a stalker. He was really just some guy who wanted to say thanks. Her friend Noel now became Abby.   
  
"Noel and the guy started going out, and they really liked each other. Abby felt bad because the model had found a perfect guy, and Noel felt bad because the guy really liked her friend. He only liked how the model looked.  
  
"Then one night the guy calls Abby's house and they talk all night. She plays her violin for him, they talk about everything imaginable.  
  
"One day, after coming back from a movie shoot, Noel saw the guy. She told him to write a list of everything he liked about her. So later that day, he goes to Abby's apartment and asks for Noel. Remember, he thinks Noel is Abby, and Abby is someone named Donna.  
  
"So, he figures out that Donna is really Abby, and that Noel is really just a dumb blonde.   
  
"Abby feels really bad about what's happened, but there's really nothing she can do about it.   
  
"Finally, the guy figures out who he really loves. He sends his dog Hank to give Abby a paper bag. A note on the outside says 'put these on'. So she does. Hank runs, and she's holding the leash. He leads her to a park bench where the guy is sitting.  
  
"He tells Abby that 'sometimes, when you look at a person, they can be the most beautiful thing in the world, but once you get to know them, they become the ugliest person you know'. They are mean and rude. Then he says, 'if you look at a person, they can be the ugliest person, but when you get to know them, they suddenly become the most beautiful thing in the world'.   
  
"Of course, they end up kissing and that's the end of the movie. But the point is, is that just because rumors spread and stereotypes segregate people, it doesn't mean their really bad. You just have to give them a chance.   
  
"Think about it Hermione." I got up and left.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron and Hermione left a few hours later. I wasn't really in the mood to cook, maybe because I wasn't hungry, but Draco claimed he was going to die of starvation.   
  
"Draco, I don't feel good. Stop bugging me." I was rolled towards the cushions in the back of the couch in the family room. He looked at me in concern.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"My stomach hurts. Draco, we've gone from being enemies to friends, then a couple, and now we're saying we love each other. In a day and a half! I never even said 'I love you' to my other boyfriends. What's wrong with us!" I curled up in a little ball.   
  
"Ginny, come here."  
  
"No."  
  
"Ginny." Draco's voice was stern. I turned over. "What!" I whined and hugged my knees to my chest.  
  
"Come here." He took my arms and I fell off of the couch and onto his lap. He propped me up against the couch so that I faced him.   
  
"Ginny, there's something about us that's really special. No, we won't get married tomorrow, but if we've gotten this far in so little time, it has to mean something. Don't doubt what we already have. If it doesn't work out, then so be it, but you and I both know we're going to be together for a long time. Okay? I love you a lot, Ginny, so don't forget it. Okay?" I nodded.   
  
"I just don't know. I'm kind of regretting not talking to you these past six years. You're more fun with out those goons, I have to admit." I said.  
  
"I know. I'm really thinking of dropping them. They're so boring and just so stupid! A snail can go from here to America faster than they could figure out their own age. I'm so sorry for being mean to you're family all this time."  
  
"It's okay, Draco. Well, with me, anyway." I gave him a kiss. "You still hungry?"   
  
"Well duh. I'm seventeen. I'd be abnormal if I didn't eat as much as I do now."  
  
"Well good. You can fix yourself something. I still don't feel good." I turned on the t. v. and Draco went to make a t. v. dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night as I lay in bed, I felt a shooting pain in my stomach. I moaned.  
  
"Draco, my stomach. It hurts." I couldn't say more than that. I doubled up in pain.   
  
"Oh, shit. Hold on Ginny, I'm going to call Hermione." He ran into the next room and I heard him say, "Ron? Get Hermione, quick, its Ginny. She says she's in a lot of pain. Hermione? Get over here now."   
  
He ran back in to see me. I was panting like I was going into labor. "Oh, my stomach!" I cried, and I clutched my abdomen.   
  
"Don't worry. Hermione's on her way right now. Can you wait till then?" I shook my head.   
  
Five minutes went by until Hermione finally knocked on the door. Draco went to open it.   
  
"Hurry up." I saw Ron come in with them. I cried out again and rolled into a small little ball.   
  
"Oh, gees." Hermione whispered. She came over to me and asked, "Does this hurt, Gin?" she pushed on one side of my stomach. I shook my head. "How about this?" she pushed on another spot. I screamed.   
  
"Damn, Hermione! What'd you do to her?" Ron yelled.   
  
"She has appendicitis. We have to get her to a hospital."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I've had it before! Now look, if her appendix hasn't already exploded, it's about to. If it does, well, that's not really very good. Ron, you take her head, and Draco, you take her feet. I'll go clear the space in the back of the jeep. Be very careful!" she ran out the front door.   
  
I knew Ron and Draco were trying to be careful, but oh my god! Did it ever hurt! They moved me into the back, where Ron sat with me, and Draco sat in the front seat with Hermione. He reached back and tried to hold my hand.   
  
"What happened to her?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, after you guys left, she started saying that her stomach hurt, and then we just kind of ignored it, and then two seconds ago, she woke up and started moaning."  
  
We reached the hospital in ten minutes tops. Hermione told us later that she had gone to see our town, and her surroundings and such.   
  
I was taken to the emergency room, and they put a mask thing over my mouth.  
  
My world faded to darkness.   
  
  
  



End file.
